1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support apparatus, and more particularly relates to a support apparatus for suspending a monitor and that can adjust the angular position of the monitor.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional support apparatus for a monitor having a back, and the conventional support apparatus has a mounting seat and a connecting seat. The mounting seat is mounted securely on a wall or a table. The connecting seat is connected pivotally to the mounting seat and to the back of the monitor.
However, the conventional support apparatus has the following shortcomings.
1. When the connecting seat is moved to change the orientation of the monitor, users need tools to loosen and fasten bolts in the conventional support apparatus to adjust the orientation of the monitor. Therefore, to adjust the orientation of the monitor of the conventional support apparatus is inconvenient and time-consuming.
2. Furthermore, the conventional support apparatus usually has only a single adjusting angle to the orientation of the monitor, and cannot be freely adjusted in the orientation based on needs of the user.
Therefore, the present invention provides a support apparatus to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.